Run away!
by yourcloudnine
Summary: I think it is destiny that put us together. And of course, Naga and her meat cravings...


"That thing is back!"

She looked at the direction the woman was pointing at. It was a huge polar bear dog running to the meat stand. Why is there a polar bear dog in the middle of the city? Maybe it's snuck in… She shook off her thoughts as the big animal is came in closer and closer. She smirked. Finally, something fun!

She ran to the incoming polar bear dog and leaped to his back, to the saddle. Wait, why is there a saddle on this creature's back? She just forgot about it and took the reigns, trying to stop the polar bear dog. At the strong pull, the creature came to a stop. Asami smiled at the vendor, who was shivering in front of his stand.

She jumped down, still holding the reigns. "I wonder who owns him?" She looked at the polar bear dog, who growled at her after what she said. "Hmm… Must be a her. Sorry big girl." She smiled at the creature, that is now sniffing the stand. She was always good with animals, since her mother always loved nature…

She looked at the vendor and took out a bunch of yuans. "Here. Give me and the polar bear dog the finest meats." She smiled as the vendor shook her hand and thanked her. She watched as the shopkeeper put some meat sticks into a small bag. She stroked the polar bear dog's head and took the huge plastic bag. She looked to the polar bear dog and scratched its chin. "Where's your owner?" She took out a meat stick and gave it to the creature, who took it and turned around.

The polar bear dog sniffed around and then pointed to the road. "Where?" She asked the animal again. She looked at the direction the animal was pointing at, only to find a girl in a blue sleeveless shirt, running to them. She saw the girl stop and then look to them, and then smiled. Her heart stopped when she saw the girl smile. Wait, what the heck was that about?

Then, when the girl reached the polar bear dog, she hugged the big furry creature and smiled more. Her heart jumped when the girl looked at her, still hugging the animal. Then the girl smiled at her, and she felt like melting… No! Why is she feeling this for a person she just met? She doesn't even know the name of this girl!

Then the girl let go of the polar bear dog, and glanced at the meat stick. "Naga, where'd you get that?" The girl in blue said, looking up to the creature. Then, the animal went to her, and then rubbed her furry face to her. She giggled as the polar bear dog did it.

"Uhh… Thanks! I'm Korra! And this is my buddy, Naga." She looked at the girl in blue named Korra, who was scratching her neck. Wow, she is cute. She shoved the thoughts away and smiled at the girl. "Uh, I'm sorry Naga asked for a stick… Thanks for finding her, by the way!" Korra took out hand and she shook it. Even though she had gloves on, she felt something surge through her as she touched Korra's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Korra. I'm Asami. No big deal, I just really like animals. No need to apologize."

Korra smiled at her and looked into her eyes, she looked back and didn't notice that she still didn't let go of Korra's hand. She blushed when she noticed and drew her hand back. She looked at Korra, who has a blush too, and then took out another meat stick.

"Hey, you can have this. I just wanted a few, really." When she looked at Korra's arms, she immediately knew that the girl is a fighter. Then, she realized a thing; she still had self defense classes to go to… "Oh my, I might get late. Bye!" She said quickly as she turned around and ran away.

"Wait!" She stopped and looked back to Korra, who was playing with her thumbs. "Can I atleast give you a ride to your place?" She smiled at Korra and winked. She didn't exactly know why she winked, but she already did, so she can't do anything to change it. "No need! I have a moped parked around here. So, bye! See you around!" She said, as she sprinted to where she parked her moped.

She looked back at Korra, who she caught still looking at her. She smiled, she never believed in love at first sight, but this is definitely near to it.

* * *

WELL AGNI HELP ME

I HAVE STARTED AGAIN

NOW IF Y'ALL WONDERING ABOUT IMAGINATION

I'M GONNA TRY TO POST A CHAPTER TOMORROW

TRY, SO DON'T HOPE.

NOW THANK YOU FOR READING

REVIEW ME PLS

I'M TOO LAZY TO TURN OFF CAPSLOCK SORRY


End file.
